Flow of Things
by M14Mouse
Summary: Mystic Force team plans for a vacation after their fun with the whole Dark Wish thing.  And like most things, their vacation doesn't come out as planned.


Flow of Things

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Mystic Force team plans for a vacation after their fun with the whole Dark Wish thing. And like most things, their vacation doesn't come out as planned.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"I don't think that this is the place, Xander," Maddie's voice mumbled behind him.

Xander looked around at the densely packed woods. Everyone else was looking around and trying not to trip over their bags. At first glance, it looked liked home. The more he looked at it, that more he realized that this wasn't home. The trees were bigger for one. There were bigger than some trucks he has seen. Two, they were a different color. It was kind of strange.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"Not Kansas." Vida added.

"Definitely not Kansas." Chip added.

"Will the peanut gallery stop for once and let me think?" He said as he turned around and snapped at his friends. He turned back around and stared at the forest. How in the hell did they get here?

They just wanted a little break from the monster fighting…especially after the whole crazy wish thing. So, they packed their bags and made some excuse to Toby and their parents. They were supposed to be at a nice beach side hotel and not in the middle of a bloody forest.

He knew that he should have paid more attention to Undonna during their lessons.

"Maybe, we didn't focus enough. It happened to Nick once," Maddie said.

"I had a lot on my mind!" Nick grumbled.

"It doesn't beat the time that Chip got stuck in the tree," Vida laughed.

He waited for Chip to answer but he didn't. He turned around to see Chip looking up with a look of awe on his face. His glance followed upward and his mouth nearly dropped. Whoa… Then it hit him where they were.

"Redwoods…" Maddie said softly.

Then he heard a familiar click. He turned around to see Maddie to just have to take a picture with her camera. No surprise there.

"Okay, mates. Let's get out of here. We have a beach calling our names."

He heard the grumbling behind him as he turned around. He approached one of the trees and touched its base. He tried really hard not allow his powers to read the ancient tree. He decided to think of something else.

Women in bikinis.

Now, that was a much better image.

"Okay…everyone ready?" Nick said.

"Ready!" Chip shouted.

His mind focused at that one spot….

He felt his body pull into the tree.

…And whamk! He stumbled out of the tree and blinked.

BLOODY HELL!

"Who thought of the largest ball of string?" He shouted as he stared at it…

Who thought up this stuff?

"Second…" Madison said from behind him. He turned around to see Maddie and Chip looking at some dumb sign nailed on a pole.

"You did this!" He said as he pointed at Chip.

He heard Vida coughing laughing behind him.

"Why would I think of a ball of yawn? I would have thought of something cooler like space…or a dragon!" Chip said as he turned away from the sign. Maddie took out her camera again and took a picture.

He got a point.

"…I didn't even know that this existed," Nick said.

He turned around and gave him a look.

"Okay…Focus people. Warm beaches…barely clothed ladies…or in the ladies' case, men. In Chip's case, waterparks."

"WHOA!"

He picked up his bag again and moved toward the nearest tree. He heard the others follow. Let try this again.

Beaches…Warm Beaches with hot women laying out on their towels. Their beautiful bodies lay out in the sand.

Beaches….

He felt the familiar pull again…

He opened to see field as far as the eye could see. He looked up to see the tree. How in the world that they get here?

Definitely not a beach.

"Okay….not a beach!"

Then he heard a loud burp. He turned around and was about to tell Chip off until he saw it.

"Hell, Chip…put that back! Never mind…don't touch!"

"She isn't doing anything wrong," Chip said as he hovered over a dragon. Baby dragon…or perhaps just a tiny dragon. The dragon rubbed its head on Chip's hand.

"You aren't taking that home, Chip. Fireheart would kill you. He doesn't share well."

"Jinji doesn't share like to share. Fireheart would love to have a playmate."

"She is kind of cute," Maddie said as she tried to pat the little dragon.

The damn thing was busy trying to snuggle up to Chip. He should asked how in the hell did he find a dragon in the first place. That would have helped when they were trying to find Fireheart.

"Chip, put her back," Vida said with a sigh.

"But…she is lonely."

"You know that Daggeron wouldn't approve. She doesn't belong to you."

Chip just sighed as he took the dragon to the side. Way to go for Vida for playing the knight card.

He turned his attention to the tree.

"Okay…one more time…no dragons, no ball of yarns…or trees."

He touched the tree again…

He nearly stumbled over a root when he came out. He looked up to see to….

BLOODY Hell!

"This is totally awesome!" Vida said happily.

They were at some bloody outdoor theater. They looked like that they were setting up for something.

"Wow…" Maddie said behind him.

"I wonder who is playing," Vida said.

"I don't want this…I want beaches….I want…"

"I want you to chill, man," Nick said.

"I agree. This is like an adventure. A very safe one without monsters. Beside after this…I want to see a Hollywood studio," Maddie added.

"Don't worry, Xander. We get to your beaches." Vida said as she patted his shoulder.

He heard a loud burp behind him. He turned around to see Chip feeding the damn dragon Oreos.

"Chip!"

"You didn't say that she couldn't follow me!"

Vida started laughing.

"Chip got a point."

"You aren't helping."

"Not suppose to be. Now let go see who is playing…"

He huffed slightly. There better be beaches somewhere in their future or he won't be happy at all.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
